


Do the math, doc

by epsilonfive



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Touching, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Straight up fluff, just fwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: An average morning in the Lawrence and Adam household.





	Do the math, doc

**Author's Note:**

> just some sweetness between the boys bc it's what they deserve. enjoy :)

“Adam,”

“Ngh,”

“Adam.”

“Ssshut.... jus’... it’s the asscrack of dawn,”

“I gotta go in,”

A loud groan. A hand clamped around Lawrence’s arm in a vice-like grip. It’s nice. Nice that Adam wants Lawrence to stay that badly. It makes Lawrence’s thin mouth twitch into a small smile.

“No. stay.... stay with me,” For someone half asleep, Adam somehow has the strength of a giant squid. Speaking of squid, he starts to shuffle closer to Lawrence, the heat haze beneath the covers wafting over them as the sheets move. Arms and legs wrap themselves around Lawrence and before long he’s trapped.

“I’ve taken too much time off for you,” Lawrence says, with a teasing edge to his tone. “Let me go,”

“Nope. you’re gonna stay or you’re gonna take me with you,”

“You know I can’t do that,”

A huff. A face buried into Lawrence’s neck. He can feel soft breathing, and Adam’s dark hair, sticking up as the result of bedhead, begins to tickle under Lawrence’s chin. For a moment, he feels his foot twitch beneath him, a symptom of phantom limb which he often experiences. With a disgruntled sigh and irritation because of the feeling, he starts to fully untangle himself from Adam, to protests worse than even his daughter had ever given him.

“Larryyyy,” Adam whines, pressing a kiss to Lawrence’s skin behind his ear which leaves tingles in its wake. “Don’t. Make. Me. Use. Incriminating. Photos. Of. You. The. Internet. Is. A. Powerful. Tool. These. Days.” Each word is punctured by a kiss or a nuzzle and at the end, a bite, drawing a small gasp from Lawrence’s throat.

“I thought you said you’d stop doing that,” Lawrence says grumpily to a snort into his shoulder.

“I said I’d stop getting cash for it. Nothin’ against taking some shots of my hot boyfriend,”

“That’s... What I mean is, I wasn’t saying--” Lawrence begins, feeling heat begin to creep up his neck.

“You said incriminating,”

“Empty threat dumbass,” Adam says affectionately, stretching a little and then letting out a tut of exasperation when Lawrence uses this moment to break free. “You’re such a killjoy.”

“Whatever,” Lawrence says, yawning and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He fumbles next to it for the prosthetic which had been tossed away last night because Adam kept driving Lawrence up the wall, saying that it was too cold or it poked him and not in the way he liked. It takes a few minutes to attach to himself, hence why he makes sure to wake extra early. It’s just got six am when he manages to fit it, and he stands up, a little shakily despite the fact he’s gotten used to it by now, and scratches his thigh as he makes his way to the chest of drawers.

“I know you’re watching,” he adds without turning.

“I’m totally not,”

“Adam, you and I both know you're the worst liar,”

“So what if I wanna appreciate the view? It’s like I said. Hot boyfriend. Do the math, Doc,”

Lawrence snorts at the nickname then dresses, making his way to the bathroom to wash and brush his teeth and prepare for the day. When he returns, Adam is propped up on an elbow, the neck of his too big t-shirt slipped part way down his arm. He looks obscenely pretty, eyelids drooped from just waking, slim shoulder peeking through the material of Lawrence’s shirt, hair sticking up everywhere. Way too adorable for his own good.

“What?” Adam says after a moment, head tilted and eyebrows raised quizzically. “Something wrong with my face?”

“No,” Lawrence replies, smiling, and he can swear Adam’s cheeks are reddening. "I just like looking at you,”

“Smooth asshole,” Adam mumbles, an embarrassed grin on his face before he collapses back into bed. “Got me swooning and shit. Look at you,”

Lawrence laughs, and Adam feels warmth bloom in his chest. It’s a rare thing, and one of his favourites in the world, especially if he’s the one causing it. He hears Lawrence limp towards him and closes his eyes, listening to the unsteady footsteps, the soft breathing, the rustle of his crisp shirt. The sounds mingle together to make something so quintessentially Lawrence. It’s one of the few things in life which comfort Adam, especially now. When he feels the mattress dip beside him, he opens his eyes to look up and sees Lawrence hovering over him, and he throws a lopsided grin. Lawrence leans in then and kisses Adam, lips slightly rough but still just the way Adam likes them. When they break apart, Adam gives Lawrence a look of mock annoyance.

“Mmm... I hate it when you do that,” He licks his lips. “Now I gotta just let you go to work for hours and watch trash TV by myself. Or take some shots of the plants or something.”

Lawrence seems extremely satisfied at the last remark, leaning forward again and pressing their foreheads together. Adam feels himself instantly relax. It’s their thing, it always has been, ever since that fateful day in the bathroom.

“You can call me on my break. I’ll let you waste my entire hour then, okay?” Lawrence says softly after a few moments as he moves away.

“Okay.”

“Love you.”

"Yeah. Love you too. Fucker.”


End file.
